No soy una Lady
by TargaryenBaratheon
Summary: Arya no es una lady, y el lo sabe.


Arya estaba sentada, observando el mapa de Westeros. La guerra había acabado, habían ganado, Cersei estaba muerta, junto a su hermano Jaime. Jon en el trono, la reina dragón muerta. El perro, muerto junto a su hermano, La Montaña. Pero ella estaba viva, aunque en su corazón no se sentía así.

Lady Stark – Ser Davos la saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia – felices mis ojos, que la ven a salvo.

Ser Davos – Arya sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos – Permítame corregirlo, pero Lady Stark es mi hermana. Yo soy Arya, simplemente Arya

Si, algo así me han dicho – Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Davos lo interrumpió- Que harás ahora, que se acabó la guerra.

No lo sé – Confeso ella, mirándolo por primera vez - Nunca pensé en el futuro, porque nunca pensé vivir más allá del día – Volvió a mirar el mapa – Supongo que podría volver a casa, con mi familia.

Sabes, una Lady no siempre debe hacer lo que se espera de ella, al igual que a un Lord no siempre lo encontraras en un castillo – Arya lo miró, con nervios – algunas veces lo puedes encontrar en la forja de un castillo norteño – Davos la observo, y supo que estaba sonriendo realmente – Un título, un castillo, sin una dama, no tiene sentido.

No se porque me dice esto, Ser Davos

Sabes por que te lo digo. Puedes ser una asesina increíble, pero eres una muy mala mentirosa.

Él es estúpido – Escupió enojada – Él puede tener a la dama que quiera, y así poder conservar su estúpido castillo, su estúpido título y su estúpido apellido.

Te equivocas, my lady. El no puede tener a la dama que quiere, por que esa dama decidió ganar una guerra.

Invernalia estaba de fiesta. Jon, el rey en el norte, se convirtió en el rey de los 7 reinos. Los vasallos de las casas norteñas, estaban volviendo a sus hogares, con sus familias. Lady Sansa, la guardiana del norte, se encontraba esperando el arribo de las tropas, junto a su gente. La vio bajar de un caballo y corrió hacia su hermana.

Arya! Estas bien, estas viva!

Suficiente Sansa, he viajado 15 días y me duele el culo.

Arya! Esas no son palabras de una…

No te atrevas a decir que soy una lady… soy solo Arya, la matareyes- Arya se acercó a su hermano Bran, para saludarlo.

He recibido bastantes cuervos, pidiendo tu mano – Arya se dio vuelta, mirándola con furia – no he respondido, no me mires de esa manera, pero debes casarte.

Cásate tú, y deja de ser un dolor en el culo.

Soy viuda Arya, respétame.

Porque mataste a tu marido, se lo diste de comida a tus mascotas. Necesito un baño y comida- Sansa la vio caminar hacia la fortaleza, no sin antes notar que, quiso desviar su camino hacia las forjas.

Bran, ella volvió por él, no? – Bran la miró y asintió – Arya, siempre haciendo las cosas a su manera.

Se celebraba un gran banquete en el salón de Winterfell, en honor al Rey Stark (Jon había decidido mantener el apellido de su madre, y de su padre de crianza), la gente bebía, brindaba y comia. Lady Sansa estaba a la cabeza del baquete, con Ser Brienne y Bran. Como siempre, Arya no se encontraba en la mesa de honor.

¿Mi señor, más vino? – Una chica de ojos café, que siempre estaba cerca de él, y que constantemente iba a la forja, lo miraba a los ojos.

No Cat, muchas gracias.

Yo si quiero vino, Cat. Y un maldito plato de comida- Arya se santó frente a él y junto a Podrick- Perdone mi vocabulario, Mi Lord.

Lady Stark – Podrick se puso de pie y le acercó un plato de comida – Debería estar sentada en la mesa, con sus hermanos.

Podrick, no soy ese tipo de Lady – Miró fijo a Gendry, levantando una ceja – No se si quiero ser una lady – Arya tomó vino de la copa de Gendry- Cuénteme, Lord Baratheon, ¿porque no está en su castillo?

Porque no soy un Lord – dijo el tranquilamente, comiendo – Soy Gendry Waters, herrero de Winterfell.

Pff, mentiras – Hablaban entre ellos, olvidándose que Podrick estaba allí – La última vez que te vi, me dijiste que eras Gendry Baratheon, Lord de Bastión de Tormentas – Cat se acercó a ella, a servirle vino – ¿O todo fue una mentira, para meterte en mi cama? – Cat derramó el vino que estaba sirviendo, Podrick se atoró con la comida, y decidió que lo mejor, era irse de ahí.

Lo siento Cat- Gendry ayudó a la chica a limpiar el desastre, observando como Arya ponía los ojos en blanco- Arya… yo... tu... ¿Te puedes callar? ¿Podemos tener esta conversación en otro lugar? - Quedaron en silencio, comiendo y bebiendo, cuando Arya observó que Cat no estaba, comenzó a bombardearlo.

¿Te la estas follando?

¿Qué? – Gendry, casi se atraganta con la comida – Arya, no.

No te hagas el estúpido, que te ves más estúpido. Veo como te mira.

¿Y cómo me mira?

Eres realmente un cabeza dura – Gendry la miró.

¿Estas celosa? – Una sonrisa atravesó su cara – De todas formas, no es de tu importancia – Bajó la voz, acercándose a ella – Te pedí que fueras mi esposa y me rechazaste, ¿Lo recuerdas? Puedo hacer de mi vida, lo que me plazca.

Eres realmente un imbécil, Gendry Waters – Arya se puso de pie y volteó su vino sobre el plato de Gendry, dando media vuelta, se fue. Gendry sonrió, la conocía muy bien. A su lado, un viejo de la casa Stark rio.

Chico, así son las norteñas, o te aman o te odian – Gendry se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir a su habitación.

Si bien el invierno se había ido, el frio del norte seguía siendo maldito. Gendry salió de su habitación en busca de más leños para su fuego.

Hola, Lord Baratheon – Cuando entró a su habitación, vio a Arya sentada en su cama – Veo que aún no has aprendido nada del norte. Lo principal es mantener el fuego encendido.

Que haces aquí Arya – Gendry se agachó a poner los leños en la chimenea – Deberías estar en tu habitación. No es bueno que una Lady se meta por las noches a la habitación de un herrero.

Yo no soy ese tipo de Lady. Ni tampoco del tipo que hace costura, ni creo tener idea de cómo criar a niños – Arya se acercó a el – Solo se como luchar, decir palabrotas, montar en caballo, no se ni como preparar pan.

Pídele un curso a Hot Pie

¿Quieres que te haga pan, Gendry?

De que me hablas, Arya. Yo no te entiendo, me rechazas, desapareces, y luego vuelves aquí, te metes en mi habitación.

Ya no necesito matar a nadie más. La lista está completa – Arya se acercó y lo besó.

No Arya, no de nuevo – Gendry se alejó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – No juegues conmigo.

No juego. Escúchame estúpido, llegas después de años a Invernalia, nos vemos un par de semanas, tenemos sexo y ¿Quieres que me case contigo? Me conoces Gendry, yo no seré la Lady que necesitas, no soy Sansa. No puedo ofrecerte nada.

No necesito nada Arya. Solo una familia. Quiero que tú seas mi familia.

¿Por qué yo?

¿En serio te lo preguntas, Arry? Eres hermosa, y te amo. Te he amado desde… no se desde cuándo.

¿Sigues amándome, aunque te abandoné?

¿Me dejaste de amar cuando te abandoné, por la hermandad?

No, nunca te he dejado de amar- Arya se sorprendió de su respuesta, era sincera. Gendry se acercó y la besó con urgencia.

Ya no te puedo ofrecer nada, soy un herrero.

No quiero nada

Mereces más que nada. Mereces un castillo, un apellido. Mereces vivir tranquila, y yo no puedo ofrecerte eso.

No necesito eso. Soy Arya Stark, hermana del rey. Si es tan importante, puedo hablar con él, y pedirle que NUEVAMENTE, te legitimasen – Arya lo beso nuevamente – Pero hemos hablado mucho, y hay mucha ropa entre nosotros – Arya comenzó a desvestirlo.

Espera – Gendry la detuvo – Entonces, ¿aceptas ser my lady? ¿Lady de Bastión de Tormentas? ¿Arya Baratheon?

Acepto – Lo besó – Acepto todo, pero seguiré siendo Arya Stark.

Puedo tolerarlo – Se perdieron en un beso eterno, sus ropas no importaron. Solo importaban ellos, que por fin estaban juntos.


End file.
